


Frozen

by were_lemur



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Back to Middle-Earth Month, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-20
Updated: 2010-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur





	Frozen

They say his heart froze, when his Lady died, though they dare not say it loudly. The Steward, never a patient man, has grown cold and harsh in his grief, and even his sons cannot thaw him.

They said he did not cry, even at her deathbed, though he sat for three days without food or sleep. His tears were unshed, they say, and so they turned inward, and froze around his heart.

Months turned into years turned into decades, as his heart froze in his chest. In the end, even the heat of the pyre could not warm him.


End file.
